Yuyuyuri
by Zokusho
Summary: Yuyushiki can hardly be made any gayer it already is, but anyway, here's a silly little Yuyushiki fic which contains stuff they can't show in the anime. (Nothing M-rated, though.) I've got plans for a couple of more chapters, I hope I can squeeze them out.
1. Chapter 1: Yeah, I know

**YuYuYuri Chapter 1**

Just a silly little Yuyushiki fic, because there were none in ff dot net yet. Mostly from Yui's viewpoint. People use far too much third person omniscient narrative, I think.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It was after school, we were freshmen at high school, and somehow we had ended up being the three members of Data Processing Club. I am Yui Ichii, and my friends are Yuzuko Nonohara, and Yukari Hinata, whom I had known since elementary school. Our advisor was Miss Matsumoto-sensei, whom Yuzuko had started calling "Mother".

"Ah!" Yuzuko shouted.

I had already gotten used to her shouting or doing something unexpected, so I didn't even flinch. So I just sighed, stopped reading some random WXXpedia page, and turned to look at her. If I didn't look at her when she had something in her mind, she would do something to make me look. So usually it was easier to just pretend to give her attention.

Now, Yuzuko isn't exactly beautiful. Compared to Yukari – but maybe that's an unfair comparison, very few people are as beautiful as Yukari – so let's just say she's cute. Short, and has pink hair, and … oh yeah, I'd better say something! They are both looking at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"All our names start with Yu!" she announced.

"That's …" I stopped to think. Now, that isn't exactly true. Their names start with Yu, but my first name is Yui, which is not Yu-i. And the first kanji in our names differ. For Yuzuko, it's ゆ, for Yukari, 縁, and for me, 唯.

"Uh, no. They don't," I sighed. "Not really."

"Yes they do!" Yuzuko protested and grabbed a felt pen. She drew our names onto the flip chart with big romaji letters. "Yu! Yu! And Yu!"

"Yeah, okay. But we don't normally write our names in romaji. And you misspelled Yukari…"

"Which language is that?" Yukari asked.

"It's our names written in romaji," I patiently explained.

"Oh. That," Yukari said and blinked her eyes.

Yuzuko stood up. "Anyway, I've got to go. To the bathroom. For number two!"

"Eww, don't tell us that!" I groaned.

The room turned so quiet and peaceful when she was gone. Yukari stared at me dreamily, as usual, while I tried to find a better subject for today. I asked something from Yukari but she didn't respond.

"Hey, you are even more absent-minded today," I said and nudged her gently.

"I love you, Yui," the blue-haired beauty replied.

"Yeah, I know," was all that I could say. I should have said "I love you too," of course, but I wasn't able to just say things like that aloud. And, as usual, she had used the word love (_ai_) and not just "like" (_suki_). Does she even know what love means –

"Look it up," she suggested.

"What, l-love, you mean? And why don't you ever use a computer yourself? You just sit there beside me or Yuzuko…"

She ignored my question. "What do lovers do together? I mean, in a movie, they kiss and then the movie just ends. What happens after they have confessed and kissed?"

"You've watched pretty tame stuff…"

Anyway, that was certainly a more interesting subject than letters, so I thought about which search words to use. 'What happens after the first kiss,' maybe?

One of the links looked reliable, so I clicked it and read aloud. "_'You are the guy.'_"

"But we are both girls," Yukari interrupted.

"Yeah, well … let's just start with this. I don't think it's that different, whether you are a guy or a girl. So: _'You are the guy. Kiss her at the end of each date. See how that feels. See how she reacts. Talk about what you want out of a relationship.'_"

"Oh, so that's what happens after a kiss. Talking," Yukari commented. She sounded a bit disappointed.

Not that surprising, since we had search filters on. I suppose I preferred it like that. Yuzuko would get even more weird ideas if we didn't.

"Try looking for what two girls do after the first kiss!" Yukari suggested next.

There was a loud shout, "WHAT!," the door slid open, and there was Yuzuko, staring at us in horror. "What, what did you say? Don't tell me you did that already! I wasn't invited! Why did you do that! I wanted to have my first kiss with you!"

"Don't shout! The entire school probably heard you!" I groaned.

"Umm … with Yui or with me?" Yukari asked.

This made Yuzuko stop for a moment. "Uh … both of you! Both!"

"I don't think that's possible…"

"I want to kiss Yui!" Yukari yelled.

Yuzuko leaped forward, landing onto my lap, and wrapped her arms around me. "No, I want to kiss Yui first!"

Yukari grabbed Yuzuko and tried to drag her off of me. "No, I want to kiss Yui!"

"I sincerely hope you washed your hands!" I groaned to Yuzuko.

Two seconds later they were sitting on the floor, rubbing their heads. My special knuckle strike on top of the head always calmed them down. For a moment at least.

"If first kiss is so important to you, Yuzuko, why have you tried to kiss me all the time! You tried last week! And yesterday!"

"Sorry …" Yuzuko muttered.

"Oww … so which one of us you want to kiss first, Yui?" Yukari asked.

"Neither!"

Yuzuko's expression brightened. I know that look. She just got an idea. "Hey, Yukari, why don't we two kiss each other first? Then we're done with the first kiss and it doesn't matter who kisses Yui first," she suggested.

"NO!" I yelled unnecessary loud. "I mean … take this seriously! … you can't have a first kiss just like that. It _is_ important. Special," I tried to explain. Of course, my cheeks were burning and they probably saw right through me. The fact was that I didn't _want_ those two to kiss each other before … Not that I would ever admit this.

"Besides, we were supposed to have club activity here. So let's sit down and do our research."

Yuzuko got up and glanced at the screen. "So, that's our subject?" she asked innocently.

"Well … I guess so …"

She parked herself onto the chair and started clicking and typing. "Okay, here it is! _'The first kiss shouldn't be overly aggressive and wet. Don't plunge your tongue into her mouth. You can, however, put your index finger gently on her chin to guide her mouth towards yours.'_"

"Oh," Yukari sighed, her cheeks flushed.

"…_or, you can start kissing her neck, work your way onto her ear, and then to the mouth. Or _–"

"That's not what we were supposed to research!" I groaned. "We were looking for the meaning of a kiss. And what happens after the first kiss."

"Oh!" Yuzuko cried. "Kisses can be dangerous! This page here says if you kiss the wrong person, it could even be deadly! Maybe Yui's kiss is poisonous?"

Yukari gasped. "That's terrible! … though, I wouldn't mind … if it was with Yui."

"What, do you mean you'd kiss me once and die and that would be okay?" I muttered. "And where did you get that nonsense?"

I stood up and went to look. The page mentioned Romeo and Juliet. "Well, that's just a play. It doesn't happen in real life…"

Yukari sighed in relief. "Ah. I'm so happy that I will live even after kissing Yui."

They went on about it, but I ignored them and concentrated on serious research. "Okay, listen to this. Kissing is thought to have begun when human ancestor mothers chewed food and passed it from their mouths into those of their toothless infants."

"That's something I wouldn't do, even with Yui!" Yuzuko commented.

"Stop bringing me into this!" I groaned. "Another theory is that human ancestors tried to get salt by licking each other's faces. The earliest mentions of kissing is in Veda texts, from around 3,500 years ago."

"With my relationship with Yui, I want to –"

So now she remembered that? I interrupted Yuzuko. "Stop, I don't want to hear! It's something weird anyway."

"Aww, okay. I'll come up with something that is not weird, then …"

"I want to marry Yui!" Yukari declared.

"How many children do you want?" Yuzuko asked.

I just sighed deeply.

"I think we've had enough for today. At least I have," I muttered, and clicked 'shutdown' on the computer. "Let's go."

Yukari got up, turned an empty page on the flip chart and wrote: "First there's love, then first kiss, then marriage, then kids, then they live happily ever after. Watch out for poisonous kisses."

Yeah, well, maybe now you calm down from now on. You two know perfectly well that two girls – and much less three – can't get married and can't have kids! I didn't say this aloud, though. That would have just provoked them.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

_Later, Matsumoto-sensei stood in the club room for a long while, staring at the text. "Are they mocking me or something? No, they are good girls. I know they weren't thinking of me."_

_Sighing, Matsumoto-sensei, a single teacher near her thirties, whom her students called "Mother", went out and locked the door._

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Late that night, at home, where I don't have search filters on, I discovered that three girls _can_ actually kiss each other at the same time. It was so embarrassing that I researched this in the first place. Even more embarrassing, I was actually considering using this information. Only to stop them pestering me with this!

Or that's what I told myself. Tonight, I refused to think about it any further.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next chapter: … hm, I don't know. Just wanted to write a Yuyushiki fic before anyone else does. :P The First Kiss, perhaps?


	2. Chapter 2: Ladies and the Tramp

**YuYuYuri Chapter 2: Ladies and the Tramp**

Just a silly little Yuyushiki fic, because there were none in ff dot net yet.

EDIT: I forgot to tell about the taste of beer.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"How about that place?" Yukari asked, pointing at a direction.

I saw a red lantern hanging outside the place. "That's a pub … we can't go there."

"Sure we can!" Yuzuko exclaimed, grabbed our hands and dragged us inside.

It wasn't just a pub, it was a cosplay pub, which became apparent when we were greeted by a girl in a complete French maid outfit. "Welcome home, mistresses!" she chirped, and bowed deeply. I tried to look away, Yukari covered her eyes, but Yuzuko was apparently hypnotized and stared shamelessly at the girl. I nudged Yuzuko with my elbow and whispered, "Her eyes are thirty centimetres higher."

I hoped she thought we were cosplayers or something, and not first year high school students.

"I presume mistresses want a table in the non-smoking section?"

Her appearance was distracting, but I managed to stutter an affirmative answer.

"Oh, and we can only serve alcohol to 18 years old customers," she noted, after we had sat down and she had handed us warm towels.

"That's fine! We –"

"I'm 18!" Yuzuko claimed. "I'll take a beer."

The waitress raised an eyebrow, but didn't start arguing with her. "Certainly, miss. Our Japanese beer or an imported one?"

"Japanese beer is fine," Yuzuko said calmly, and started wiping her face with the towel.

"Coka-Cola for me," I sighed.

"I'll take a Japanese beer too," Yukari said without missing a beat.

When the maid was gone, I smacked both of them on the head. "You two shouldn't have done that! I should tell your parents."

"What does beer taste like, anyway?" Yukari asked.

"Dunno. Never tasted one," Yuzuko replied. "Wonder what that girl tastes like?"

"W-what!?" I couldn't help gasping.

"Would that be a French kiss since she's wearing a French maid outfit?" Yukari asked.

Great, back into yesterday's theme again. "Are you guys serious …" I could only sigh.

And thinking of kisses and stuff didn't help at all, when the maid girl came back and set our drinks onto the table. You'd either see her cleavage or the hem of her miniskirt that rose when she bent over. I could not stop thinking about what it would be like. To kiss a girl, to make out with her. I tried to think about boys instead, but the only "boy" in sight was some shabby middle-aged man in the smokers' section.

Right there, I realized I only thought about girls that way. I liked girls, not boys. That means, I'm a lesbian. I bat for the other team. I'm a dyke. I wasn't very shocked by this realization. I probably knew it already, I just didn't admit it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the waitress-maid bringing the drinks. I got a nice glass of Coka-Cola, and they got, well, what they deserved. Two glasses of beer. It smelled weird. Like fermented leaves, or something.

"Eww. That doesn't look good," I commented when the waitress had left.

"Let's try it together?" Yuzuko suggested. "One, two, bottoms up!" she chanted, and took a large sip. Yukari followed suit. To my surprise, they didn't start gagging or anything.

"Well?"

Yukari coughed and said, "It's a bit sour."

"Not bad. Like barley tea," Yuzuko commented.

Obviously, because it's made of barley. "No thanks!" I said, because Yuzuko was handing me the glass.

"Why, because it would be like an indirect kiss?" she asked innocently.

"No, because it's beer and we aren't supposed to be drinking!"

A couple of minutes and a couple of empty beer glasses later Yuzuko and Yukari were reading the menu. "Look! Omurice!" – "Oo! Omurice!" – "Curry rice!" – "What, they have curry rice! Awesome!"

Such ordinary dishes and they sounded so surprised to find them in a pub's menu. Were they doing that intentionally or were they just stupid? "Oo! I can't read this. What's this?" Yukari gasped and shoved the menu at my face.

Judging from the picture, it was spaghetti and meat sauce. "Spaghetti Bolognese," I read. I think I got it pretty correctly as well. Most Japanese would pronounce it something like _'supagetiboroneeze'_.

Both of them burst into laughter. "Ha ha … awesome. S-supa-getti- … I can't say it!" Yuzuko cackled. "Say it again, Yui!"

"No."

"Aww, please, say it!" Yukari pleaded as well.

"Have you already decided, mistresses?" the French maid girl asked. She looked like she was holding back laughter as well.

"Supagetiporooneese!" Yuzuko yelled, and doubled over in laughter.

"One Spaghetti Bolognese," the girl said – I don't think she said it as well as I – wrote it down, and continued, "And you, mistresses?"

Yuzuko laugh ended in a weird snorting sound as she realized she had just ordered spaghetti.

"Omurice for me, please," I said.

Yukari hiccupped, and said, "Omurice sounds nice. I'll take that too … and another beer –"

"No, she won't take another beer!" I groaned. "That's all, thank you."

Smiling and still trying not to laugh, the maid bowed and returned to the kitchen.

"But, but," Yuzuko muttered. "I wanted curry rice …"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Thankfully, when the food arrived – and no more beer – they had calmed down and I got to eat in peace for a while.

I had not expected much, but the omurice was okay, and so were apparently Yuzuko's spaghetti. She noticed I was looking, and said, "Yeah, it's okay. Want a taste?"

"No, thanks. It looks like guts covered with minced liver sauce."

Yuzuko was distracted for a moment, but then she replied, "Yeah! It's yummu," and shoveled another fork-full into her mouth.

Looked like it would take time for her to finish. Yukari and I both had already finished our omurice.

"Excuse me for a moment."

When I returned, I didn't believe my eyes at first. But it was true. Yuzuko and Yukari were kissing each other. On the lips. Right there, in public. My first thought was that we would be kicked out of this place. That French maid waitress was standing there, her hands clasped together, and with an "awww" expression on her face. So much for being kicked out.

Then I realized that I those two had just had their first kiss. With each other. And that now _I_ could _never_ have my first kiss with them!

"_Yeah, but you said you didn't want to kiss neither of them!"_

It was my brain telling me that. _"Doesn't matter what I said! It's not what I really meant!"_ I said to myself.

"_Isn't it a bit silly to argue with your own mind?"_ my mind replied.

I wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. I don't know how many seconds I stood there. Probably less than one. But it felt like two years or something. They pulled away from each other and looked at me.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit them – no, I wanted to smash their faces in.

"Are you okay, mistress?" I heard a voice asking. It was that French maid waitress.

I turned, wrapped my hands around her, and gave her a kiss. A deep, long, and a good one. With tongue involved. So this was probably what they call a 'French kiss'. It did feel great, she smelled nice, and she had a great body, but I wasn't doing this for enjoyment. I just wanted revenge.

I watched Yuzuko and Yukari with the corner of my eye. Their eyes were as wide as the plates on the table.

Finally, I broke the kiss and pulled away. I don't know how long it lasted – probably not longer than a few seconds. Her cheeks were bright red, so were mine, probably. I was feeling dizzy and my knees were shaking. That had felt so good that I had almost forgotten my anger.

First, the maid only stared at me. Before I could apologize and explain why I had kissed her, she burst into speech. "M-mistress! That was … that was awesome. W-would mistress go out with me? Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm free. W-where's my pen … I must give mistress my phone number and e-mail address …"

That was not the reaction I had expected. Not that I was sure what I had expected, anyway. But this was certainly a surprise and I didn't know what to say.

Yuzuko and Yukari were staring at us in disbelief.

"I want to kiss Yui too," Yuzuko finally gasped. "It must be the best thing ever!"

I turned around and glared at her. "I'd rather kiss a viper! You, you cheating, betraying, evil –"

"It was not like that!" Yuzuko shouted. "We were just eating spaghetti!"

"That didn't look like eating spaghetti, at all!" I screamed. "That –"

"We did!" Yukari interrupted. "I wanted to taste it, I took one of these strands and ate it and the other end was in Yuzu-chan's mouth and –"

That explanation didn't help at all. If anything, I was becoming more angry.

"What a terrible cliché!"

"But why did you kiss _her_!?" Yuzuko shouted. "Now I can't give you a first kiss! It's already taken!"

"Well I hope you now know how I felt!"

There was a loud clang as the French maid waitress dropped her tray, fortunately it was empty. "D-did you do that just because your friends kissed … so you didn't like me after all …" she gasped.

Now I felt even worse. "Uh, sorry. It was just a reflex. Not that I don't like you … I mean, you are gorgeous … and the kiss was great … but …"

The waitress burst into tears and ran away.

"Look what you have done!" Yuzuko yelled.

I grabbed my bag and ran away as well. Outside, I realized I was holding a piece of paper. I stuffed it into my pocket and forgot about it until much later.

On the way, I stopped to wipe my tears. I had not even noticed I had cried. I didn't even really feel like crying. Those two are not worth crying for. I don't want to ever see them again. Except that we are classmates and sit next to each other, so I guess I have to.

Later that evening both of them sent me messages. I didn't want to read them, but I couldn't just delete them either. So I just turned the notification tone off and concentrated on homework.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning I got to school unusually early. Before Yuzuko or Yukari arrived, I switched places with another girl who sat in the other side of the classroom. At least I wouldn't have to sit next to the traitors.

This also meant I would be sitting next to Chicho Aikawa. Maybe she would be my new friend. Well, we were friends already, but now we could get closer since I dumped those two.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone gasp. It was Aikawa's friend, Kei Okano.

She looked a bit angry, for some reason. I guess I would have to tell her the truth, or at least the essence of the problem.

"Uh … I am having a quarrel with Yuzuko and Yukari and I decided to switch places for now."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kei said. "I hope you three make up. Quickly. In fact, perhaps I could help you and talk to them?"

"No thanks, it's okay. I just … don't want to see them. For a while. A long while."

"Long while?" she repeated, sounding irritated.

"Yeah, sorry about this."

Grumbling and muttering, she sat down at her desk. So she doesn't like chances in her environment? I hope she gets used to this soon. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to be with Yuzuko again. Yukari … well, it was probably Yuzuko's fault, so maybe I shouldn't blame her. But she was going along with it willingly.

"Ichii-san!" another girl gasped. Oh, Aikawa. "Hello. I switched places, so I'll be sitting here today… and you can call me Yui."

"Oh! I see, Ichii-sa … Y-Yui," she stuttered, and dropped her school bag on the floor by accident.

She doesn't like chances either? Her cheeks were bright red and she looked … well, not irritated, but flustered.

"Sorry about my intrusion."

"N-not at all! I-It's great that you sit next to … here, Ichii-sa … Yui-san!" she gasped.

Maybe she's a bit shy. I do recall that she's often like this when we happen to meet at school.

There was a bang at the door. Yuzuko and Yukari had just came in and were staring at me. I ignored them and turned to talk to Aikawa.

"So, what do you think our class should do at school festival?"

A school subject, but perhaps a bit interesting one. At least it was better than talking about weather or something…

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Finally, the day was over. Aikawa, Okano, and Hasegawa were fun to hang out with, but I didn't know them that well, and it had all been a bit awkward. And every teacher had made a number about my new seat.

I had decided to stay a bit late, so that Yuzuko and Yukari would go away first, but when I looked up, they were already gone. I felt a little sting of loneliness. My three new friends were going somewhere after school, and of course they had politely invited me to tag along, and, of course, I had politely refused.

Deep in thoughts, I walked along the hallway. I realized I was walking towards Data Processing Club room. But would we even have a club anymore?

Someone grabbed my arms from behind and held me in an iron grip. Judging from the size of the person, it was Yuzuko. "Let me go!" I yelled. Usually, I'm much stronger than her but this time, I couldn't get free.

Suddenly, Yukari was standing in front of me, staring into my eyes. "You have to listen to me, Yui! You have to remember something!"

I didn't say anything. I refused to talk to them. I looked away from those beautiful blue eyes.

"Remember the class trip we had in elementary school? Remember the amusement park."

Yeah, so what? We went to a class trip. We went to Magical Land amusement park. Me and Yukari were together all the time –

"The Tunnel of Love! I just remembered it!" Yukari exclaimed.

Oh yeah, we got onto a boat shaped like a swan, there was this dark tunnel, and Yukari got scared, and clung onto me, and we were wondering about what a "Tunnel of Love" is for, and …

And Yukari pecked me on the lips in there.

"Oh. We already had our first kiss that time."

My knees buckled. Yuzuko couldn't hold me up but slumped onto the floor with me.

Then, I could only laugh. "So we already had a first kiss. Yours didn't matter!"

"How cruel, Yui …" Yuzuko sobbed. "I never got a first kiss like you two! It's totally unfair."

"Well if you had not kissed anyone before, yesterday you kissed Yukari. And I'm still angry about it," I muttered.

Yuzuko grabbed my head and tried to kiss me on the lips. I smacked her on the head. Next, I had to smack Yukari because she tried the same.

"Stop! I don't want to kiss either of you! Not now, at least."

"So you do want to kiss us some day!" Yuzuko gasped.

"At this rate, there chance is slim to none."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

In the series they drink "Coka-Cola," order stuff from "Tamazon," and so on. So it was not a typo…

Next chapter: First Time!


	3. Chapter 3: Raging Hormones

**YuYuYuri Chapter 3: Raging hormones**

Just a silly little Yuyushiki fic, because there were none in ff dot net yet.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

So we made up, but I wasn't quite okay yet. The feeling of being betrayed was hard to forget. Also, next Monday at school was awkward because I had to ask the other girl to switch back to her original seat again. She didn't mind – '_your two friends are too loud,'_ she said. I realized it was true, I just had gotten used to it so I didn't notice.

When we sat down, I heard clattering from the other side of the classroom. Aikawa had fallen down on her chair. At first, I wanted to go to help her, but her friends were already there.

Strangely, it looked like Hasegawa was trying to help Aikawa get up but Okano stopped her from doing that. The result was that all three ended up on the floor, until Mother came in and told them to get up and sit down. Wonder what that had been all about?

So, things had returned to normal. Well, almost normal. Apparently we all had had our first kisses. I didn't really remember how it had felt, though. It couldn't have been as great as it had been with that hot waitress. Oh, damn. I had forgotten about her. I hope she wasn't too upset. Also, I knew that I had forgotten something else related to her…

Ah well, I'll think about it after school.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The school day was over and we were heading to the club room.

"So what should we do today? … no, not kissing!" I groaned, as Yuzuko was approaching me with arms spread and puckering her lips. One swift chop on the head later she was on the floor.

"Let's get drinking, then?" she suggested from there.

"What?!"

"Remember the Yukari cocktail? We need to taste it," she explained.

"Ooh!" Yukari gasped.

Of course my cheeks turned red. "That's so inappropriate, on so many levels!"

"Okay, we can do it non-alcoholic, then."

"How do you make a blue-violet cocktail, anyway? Alcoholic or not?"

Why am I even asking? I've got the Internet in here. I sighed, typed in some search words, and found out that "Aviation" cocktail contains violet liqueur and has a pale sky-blue color. "Nice, but we are underage. And no, we are not going back to that pub and order it!" I added quickly, because I guessed what Yuzuko would have suggested.

And I guessed right, since she puckered her lips and made a sound a bit like she was blowing a raspberry. "So, we need another subject –"

"I want my first time to be really romantic!" Yukari said out of the blue. Her eyes then glazed over and she stared into space. A little dribble of drool came out of the corner of her mouth.

So that's our subject? Uh…

"Disgusting. I don't even want to know," I muttered.

"Where do you want it to happen?" Yuzuko asked, eyes shining.

"Eh? The place? Is that relevant?" I asked.

Yukari flinched awake from whatever daydream she was having. "Why, of course it is. You wouldn't like to do it, like, in the middle of a public mall or something."

"Of course, but that wasn't what I meant…"

"On a sandy beach in Okinawa?" Yuzuko suggested.

"No, that would be bad. You'd get sand everywhere."

"Outside, under the northern lights, in Hokkaido?" Yukari asked.

"Northern lights aren't that common in there, I'm afraid."

"In Alaska, then?" Yuzuko added.

"Brr! You'd freeze to death."

Yukari joined in and suggested, "In an airplane?"

I bet she got that from the 'Aviation' cocktail. Yuzuko and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I-it's called 'Mile High Club'," I gasped. "But you can't do that in an airplane. The stewardesses would throw you out."

I suddenly got a mental image of Yuzuko, in her underwear or worse, being thrown out from an airplane. While it was still airborne, of course. It took me a while to recover.

"There's a structural flaw in the places we want to have our first time in!" Yuzuko sighed, after we had calmed down.

"Why don't you settle into something less fancy?"

"A love hotel?" Yukari gasped.

"No, that's too cheap!"

"Is it? This page here says it's just 1000 yen for one hour stay," Yuzuko said.

"Just one hour? You think you can do it so quickly?"

"So how long should it take?" Yukari asked innocently.

"H-how should I know!? And this conversation has gone all wrong. Let's do some serious research, guys, okay?"

It was finally peaceful, for a while. Only tapping of the keyboards and clicks of the mouse were heard. I glanced at them occasionally. Their eyes were glued onto the monitor and I saw their cheeks turning redder slowly. Have they disabled the search filters or something? No, the less I knew, the better.

"Well, I don't really need to research this!" Yuzuko finally broke the silence, pushed her chair backwards and stretched her arms. "I am already so experienced that there isn't much I need to know."

I knew she was just trolling. Yet I fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. "Like hell you are!"

"I am too!"

I don't know if she expected the next question or not. Maybe she had planned it.

"Well … if you are so experienced, then show us what you know."

Or maybe not, because her eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

"Eh? … you mean, right here?"

"If you are such a sex goddess, please enlighten us."

My heart started pounding for some reason. I knew this was just a joke, yet the atmosphere changed somehow. Both of them moved their chairs closer to me.

"F-first, I guess, we'd kiss …" she whispered.

I still managed to keep my cool. It was getting difficult, though. "Let's skip that, since your breath stinks. What follows after that?"

I wasn't expecting it, but what should I have expected? I knew brought it upon myself…

Yuzuko embraced me and buried her face into my neck. Not only that, I felt her lips were on the side of my neck. Yukari attacked me from behind and kissed the other side. I froze, but lost all the strength to resist.

I think Yuzuko was mumbling something, but I couldn't figure out the words. I felt dizzy like I was spinning. The wet, warm, soft mouths on my neck sent shivers of pleasure throughout my body. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't moan aloud in pleasure.

And the hands, sliding up and down my sides and slithering around my belly, dangerously close to my breasts. Weakly, I tried to push Yuzuko's hand away as it slid down, then up, under my skirt, caressing my thighs. They both snuggled even closer, their bodies and legs brushing against mine. I still kept my trembling thighs together but I was quickly losing control.

God knows what would have happened but I was rescued in the nick of time. The door opened and I heard a squeal. They left go of me and turned around. Mother was standing at the doorway, her eyes as wide as saucers. "S-sorry! I didn't know you were – I mean, I didn't want to interrupt – I'll go away –"

"No!" I gasped. I had to draw a breath before I could continue. "We were just doing research! This was nothing!"

Yuzuko glared at me. "Nothing?"

I tried to straighten my clothing. Yuzuko and Yukari were as red as tomatoes – I guess I was too. And we all were panting. What a sight we must have been. Of course sensei got it all wrong!

"O-oh?" Mother stuttered. "Well, then it's okay, I guess…"

I can't believe she thought that this had been "okay". But, whatever. At least she saved me from – … well, I didn't really know from what.

Had I even wanted to be saved? I wasn't quite sure.

Thankfully Mother stayed in the room as we continued our research. It turned out into a much innocent one as well. We found out, for example, that many Japanese couples have a marriage where they have sex less than once a month. And that one-third of Japanese youths are not interested in sex at all.

"So, which one of us three is like that, then?" Yukari asked.

"Well, it certainly isn't me or you," Yuzuko replied. "I hope it isn't you, Yui!"

I just ignored her, gritted my teeth, and tried not to blush.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"What a day," I sighed, when we finally got out. "And you two, don't do anything like that ever again! Not at school, especially."

"So it's okay if we are not at school?" Yuzuko asked.

"Of course not!" I groaned. "I'm not ready – _we_ are not ready for anything like that! First of all, we are underage. We aren't supposed to have sex!"

Yuzuko stopped suddenly. We turned around and looked at her. "Hey! Did you two have sex in elementary school?"

"O-of course we didn't do anything like that!" I gasped.

I hoped so. Couldn't remember anything like that, at least. I think _that_ was been something I wouldn't have forgotten.

Yukari looked at me and shook her head. She didn't seem to recall anything like that either.

I already regretted the next thing I was about to say. But I knew I couldn't stop myself. It would just blurt out. Having seen my two friends kissing … even when it had not been important after all, I didn't want to feel like that again.

"And t you two, don't have your first time behind my back!"

Their eyes widened and they were struck speechless for a moment. Of course, the moment didn't last very long, knowing Yuzuko. "W-why not, I mean, isn't it better having it with someone you know well and like!? And –"

"I didn't mean you two specifically! I just meant … in general!" I groaned. Hoping that I had meant that.

"I want to have my first time in Yui's room!" Yukari chirped suddenly.

"You're still thinking of the place? … What? Why in my room?"

"Because … umm …"

So she didn't even know why she said that.

Her expression brightened. "Because Yui-chan is there!"

"Eh … you want me to watch?"

"I wouldn't know what to do. I'd need you there. To ask for advice," Yukari explained.

Yuzuko couldn't take it anymore but burst into laughter.

"I can't tell if you are serious or not!"

"No, I was just joking," Yukari admitted. "The truth is that I want to do it with Yui-chan and no one else. Well, maybe Yuzuko-chan … afterwards."

I realized I was seriously considering it.

"Could we finally think of something else, _please_!?" I groaned.

"We are teenage girls. We think of that all the time," Yuzuko noted.

"So just think about it quietly from now on!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next chapter: … who knows


	4. Chapter 4: XOXO

**YuYuYuri Chapter 4: XOXO**

Darn, the anime ended. Hope they make another season.

Just a silly little Yuyushiki fic, because there were none in ff dot net yet. Looks like people hate the first-person point of view. Too bad, I need to practice it and I'm not probably going to rewrite this.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

It's good that we have small noses. If one of us had been a Westerner, her large nose would have gotten into the way. I don't know why I was thinking things like this … I should be concentrating on the kiss. Yep, we were finally kissing. In the club room, after school. Thanks to my earlier research, we had a so-called 'triple kiss'. Unfortunately, Yuzuko had read about it as well. It was described as 'involving tons of tongues all over the place'. Of course I clearly told her that we would not use tongues, but…

"Stop sticking your tongue out!" I groaned and pulled away.

"I'll do it right this time, I promise!" Yuzuko claimed.

"If you don't, I'll punch you. And we won't do this ever again. Got it?"

"Sure, sure," Yuzuko quickly replied.

Again, we put our faces together and kissed. Nice, although pretty tame, since there was no room to really lock our lips. Compared to the waitress – no, I shouldn't even think of her. Not now! I should just forget about that. I should rather remember my first kiss with Yukari. I did have a vague memory of it. Maybe I should kiss Yukari separately at some point. Not when Yuzuko was present, of course. She would become jealous.

Yuzuko's lips parted a bit and I pulled out quickly. "Okay, that's it!"

"What, already?" Yuzuko sighed.

"I don't want to get your slimy tongue down my throat! You were going to do it! I felt it."

At least, not this time, I added in my thoughts. Not in here. Maybe … just maybe. Some day. Though, I didn't know if I wanted to do it with Yukari or her or both of them.

"And take your hand off of my thigh! It tickles."

Suddenly, Yuzuko turned as red as a tomato and yanked her hand away. _"Oh, crap,"_ I thought.

"Y-y-you a-are … you are not … you …" Yuzuko stuttered.

Yukari looked puzzled. "What? What's the matter?"

"Yui is not wearing any panties!" Yuzuko managed to gasp.

Yukari's jaw fell onto the floor, figuratively. "W-what?!" she gasped, and started to hyperventilate.

"So I'm not wearing any panties. What about it?" I sighed.

"That's so perverted!" Yuzuko yelled.

"Ssh! Don't yell such things. I just, sometimes, feel uncomfortable," I explained.

I didn't explain to them that I felt that almost all of the time. I did usually wear panties to the school, because our skirts were so short, but even then I usually took them off after school.

"I never knew you were so kinky," Yukari gasped.

"I don't do it because I'm a pervert. I mean, I'm not a pervert."

At least this made them forget about French kisses and stuff.

"Besides, isn't it more perverted to wear panties? You know how everyone in Japan is interested in panties. So, not wearing them is actually –"

I stopped and quickly pushed my legs together because Yuzuko had dropped onto the floor and was trying to peek under my skirt. "Stop that!" I groaned.

"I was just wondering if you were a blonde," Yuzuko explained.

"You have already seen it all. We've showered and bathed together many times."

And yes, I am blonde even down there, as she should know. And she's pink, and Yukari is blue. Thinking about this was so wrong. My cheeks were burning.

And, of course, at this most awkward moment, Mother opened the door and came in. At least she didn't catch us kissing. That was probably a serious breach against school rules. Besides, she would think that we were lesbians or something!

"Oh," she gasped. So she had noticed something. Maybe the fact that we were still facing each other in a triangle, instead of facing the computers.

"Right, let's get back to today's subject!" I declared and swung my chair around. "Yuzuko, what was it again?"

We had not chosen any, but, I had to admit, Yuzuko was the quickest thinker of us and that's why I asked her, even knowing about the risks. I thought she would say panties or something. I could almost see an image of panties in her eyes. Heck, her brains were probably full of panties – or the lack of panties – at the moment.

Fortunately she did come up with something else. "Uh, fashion! Of course. Fashion. Since the summer's coming and all. That's why we need to look up for panti … I mean, summer dresses, and bikinis and stuff."

"Aww, how nice!" Mother cooed. "I mean, do it seriously. This is a club, not leisure time," she added.

"Of course. I'm always serious about this club," I said. Well, I always tried to be serious, but having these two here made it impossible. Yuzuko was already putting in some search words I don't think she should have used in the presence of a teacher.

"Well, have fun. I mean, have a serious research!" Mother said as she left.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

We got outside, after a more or less serious research into summer fashion, and Yuzuko shouted, "Summer vacation!"

"We still got couple of weeks of school."

Finally I would have some peace and quiet when those two were not around.

"Don't worry, we will come to your place every day," Yukari said.

"That's what I worry about," I groaned.

"Now, we're going to buy hot new bikinis!" Yuzuko declared.

"What, now?"

"Of course now, because we did our research."

Not that I would admit it, but liked the idea. I sort of wanted to see Yukari in a hot bikini. Well, maybe Yuzuko too. They both chuckled when they looked at me. Of course, my cheeks had betrayed me again.

"Why do we have to go together?" I sighed, although I knew the answer. They were thinking the same as I.

"Why, of course! We want you to try on lots of different bikinis. We'll be the judges," Yuzuko explained.

"You two just want to ogle me in a bikini."

They looked at each other, and then back at me. "Yeah."

"Can we also watch you change?" Yukari asked.

"No! And I want you to turn off your cell phones before we start. Just in case."

"Aww …" Yuzuko moaned. "In that case, I want to take some photos right now!"

"No!"

Of course we ended up in the nearby mall and its swimming suit store, with Yuzuko and Yukari both taking pictures of me. Whenever I tried to stop the other one, the other took a picture. Finally I gave up and even posed for them a little. Though, I said in my most serious tone, "If I see any of these shots circulating, I'll kill you both."

I took pictures of them in turn. Just in case they would give away my pictures. So that I had something to blackmail them with.

Yeah, just for those reasons. I didn't really want pictures of them in a bikini.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After shopping, we split and headed for home.

Suddenly I found something in my pocket. Something scribbled on a crumpled piece of paper. A name, a number, and an e-mail address?

Uh-oh. I had completely forgotten this! It's been weeks already. I never contacted her. I wonder what she's thinking now…

Maybe I should ask.

Because, I realized I was standing just outside the pub where she works at.

I looked around before I went in. School rules prohibited students from going into places like this; besides, you never knew if those two were stalking me.

The place was almost empty. Lunchtime was over and it was not yet time for dinner – or drinking after work.

I knew she was a student and this was probably a part-time job. But she was there.

And she jumped on me. I mean, she ran to me, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips before I could even say anything. She also forced her tongue into my mouth. It was at least as awesome as before. I couldn't help myself but answered the kiss passionately. But … something was missing. As great it was, it wasn't as good as kissing Yuzuko and Yukari.

Finally we ran out of breath and had to separate.

"So you missed me too! I could never forget you!" she gasped. "I could not forget your kiss –"

"Sorry!" I yelped. "But…"

Why not? Why don't I go out with this girl? Why shouldn't I? Yes, she's two years older and I'm not into girls that way. Definitely not. But in principle, why not? She's an awesome kisser … she's probably awesome in bed – no, I should not even think about that! I'm still underage and –

Uh, she's looking at me. I must come up with an explanation! Fortunately it was she who gave me one.

"Y-you like someone else, don't you?" she sighed.

Yes! That's it!

"Yeah, sorry. There are these girls and …"

Girl_s_. Why did I say a plural?

She stared me in disbelief for a moment, and then burst into talking. "Y-you don't have to be sorry! I understand. It's okay if you don't go out with me. I just thought I'd ask. I don't think of our kiss every day. I don't picture your face when I make love to my girlfriend!"

"What, you already had a girlfriend?"

"I, uh, have two, I mean, three girlfriends! I've … got a date tonight with another one. So I never needed you anyway! No offense."

"Right, well, I'm happy for you, I guess. We'll … see again?"

"Yeah, maybe. Good bye," she gasped, turned around and scurried off, through the kitchen doors. Was she about to burst into tears or something?

I realized the other customers were staring at me. They probably saw and heard everything. Of course they did … they quickly turned their heads away when I looked at them.

What a scene! I only hoped there wasn't anyone here who knew me. To my relief, I at least didn't see any pink or blue hair.

I turned around and escaped.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next chapter: … who knows

Take a close look at the end of the opening of the anime, when their skirts flap in the wind. You can see that Yui _does not indeed wear panties!_

I was thinking about an episode of Friends at one point. One of the few episodes I even watched, that one with Winona Ryder. My favorite episode as you might guess. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Warm Up

**YuYuYuri Chapter 5: Warm Up**

Just a silly little Yuyushiki fic with silly little chapters, because there were none in ff dot net yet.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

I think we were at school. Though, somehow I couldn't remember waking up, eating breakfast and going to school. And Yuzuko was dressed up like a tomato. I mean, she had red overalls and a hood with green tomato stalk on top of it.

"I'm healthy. Full of lycopene," she explained.

That was true, but didn't make any sense. Did she mean I should eat her?

Also, the entire classroom had turned into a garden. All the students were now plants and vegetables. The floor was covered with thick, black soil. But it wasn't hot and humid. The air was cold and dry and the ground almost frozen.

"Isn't there going to be mold?" I asked the teacher. If it was our teacher. Looked more like a tree, rooted in the lectern.

A sudden gust of freezing wind made me shiver. Since there were no windows, the snow came in freely.

"Is it winter already?" I croaked.

My teeth rattled and that finally woke me up. The blanket had slipped away and that's why I had felt so cold. So miserable. The medicine had helped a bit, my throat still hurt a lot and my fever had not gone down much. Weakly, I reached for the blanked and pulled it back.

I was at home, in my room. Mom had set a mattress on the floor because it wasn't safe to climb the bunk bed in my condition.

That last dream had not been that bad actually, though I had no idea what it meant. Last night I had travelled for years in nightmarish worlds until I finally managed to return to this world and to wake up. I threw up, I had had a pounding headache, my lungs and my stomach hurt from coughing, but all that was still better than the layered dream worlds where I had woken up and only found myself in another world, again and again, for a period of time which had felt like years.

And not even once I had had Yuzuko or Yukari in my dreams for my comfort until now. And I had been thinking about them in my waking hours, over and over again, more than any other people in my life.

So. Back to the real world, but still all alone. Mom was at work today so there was nobody to care for me.

How did I catch this, anyway? I leaned on my elbow and typed 'mononucleosis' into the search engine. _"…sometimes called the kissing disease from its oral transmission."_

"Oh."

My phone made a noise. Another e-mail? I had had some earlier but was too sick to check them out at that time.

Both Yukari and Yuzuko had sent me one. The third address was one that I didn't recognize right away.

Yukari: _"I'm so sorry that I can't visit Yui-chan, because it seems I have caught a cold as well. Love, Yukari."_

Yuzuko: _"I'm sick it hurts can you come over and kiss me better and nurse me?"_

Third message: _"Dear Ichii-san, Matsumoto-sensei assigned me to take notes and deliver them to you. May I come over after school today? – Aikawa Chiho."_

Both of them caught colds? … no! They caught _this_ … the kissing disease.

… I hope nobody makes the connection.

Anyway, I'd better answer Aikawa at least. With my sore throat, I didn't want to call her, so I wrote a reply to her e-mail. _"Hi, Aikawa-san. Thank you for your help. Of course you may come over. Just be careful, I don't want you to catch this. Yui."_

I pressed Send and only then realized I had signed it, "Yui". Ah well. I guess we're on a first name basis anyway.

It was afternoon already? Just an hour or two before she's here. And I stink. So I had to get up, take a quick shower, and put on some clothes. Pajamas, that is. Couldn't let her see me in underwear only.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. And it was Aikawa, in all her golden haired, big-breasted glory. Strange thought. I must have caught something from Yuzuko, in addition to mononucleosis, that is. She was in her school uniform and was carrying a bunch of flowers and a basket of fruit. She's visiting a sick relative later?

"Hi, Aikaw–"

"What are you doing up!?" she interrupted, looking annoyed. "Get back to bed!"

"Eh?" I gasped. That was quite unexpected from her. And I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming now. She's right, though. I was feeling worse than before, having been up and doing things.

"You're right. I should be resting. Come on in, my room is over here."

"Oh! Sorry for the intrusion," she gasped, and bowed.

She's acting normally now? "Uh … not at all! Please do come in."

"Thank you, Ichii-san. Let me take you to the bed right now. You really shouldn't be up," she lectured me as she was kicking her shoes off.

She looked quite flustered. And was out of breath. Did she walk all the way here?

"Okay, okay. Let's go to my room."

"I'll get to see Yui's room!" she chirped, and grabbed my arm as we walked. Weird, now she's calling me Yui? "This room smells like Yui…" she muttered as we got in.

I glanced at her. Another strange line.

"Anyway, your friend Nonohara-san told me you caught mononucleosis. It's also called the kissing disease!"

Of course she, of all people, would know. She had mentioned she wanted to become a doctor.

"Yeah … it's also called that," I admitted. I knew I was blushing. I just hoped she thought it was the fever. As if I was so lucky.

"Sorry!" Aikawa gasped. "I didn't mean to imply that … uh, I mean … I thought you don't have a boyfriend. Oh! Sorry! I shouldn't have said that! It's not my business!"

At least she was blushing as well. And very brightly, too.

This discussion was taking a dangerous path, but I couldn't stop myself. The words just came out of my mouth. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Uh, so who have you – "

She stopped at mid-sentence and blushed even brighter. "I meant, I wonder how you caught this? Since it's usually by oral transm-"

She stopped again and mouth-palmed herself, staring at me with eyes as large as dinner plates.

I took another puzzled look at her. Usually, Aikawa isn't this straightforward. Her behavior … all of this was out of character for her.

"Are you okay, Aikawa-san?"

"You just lie down!" she commanded.

It was a bit embarrassing, but she stared at me until I got down and under the blanket.

"Now, I bought you a basket of fruit, and flowers. But I don't expect you to spread your legs … if you have a vase. Ha ha ha!"

She placed the basket and flowers down beside my mattress.

I had to pinch myself, because I thought that this was just another dream. But the pinch hurt the way it should, and everything felt real. All, except Aikawa's behavior. "Yuzuko, are you wearing a wig? And colored contacts?" I asked. Though, if that was Yuzuko in disguise, she would have to have grown a foot taller.

She giggled again, and replied, "No, I'm not Yuzuko. You can check my boobs if you don't believe me! They are much larger than hers. I like playing around with them. It's nice to have stress balls of your own always at hand."

I couldn't believe my ears. Maybe I was delirious? But I didn't feel that feverish anymore.

"Hey! Don't take your clothes off!" I yelled.

Aikawa had already taken her shirt off and was struggling to get her bra open. The said bra was pink, laced, and gracefully held up a pair of D-cup breasts.

She failed to open her bra and also started to lose her balance. Before I could do anything, she stumbled forward and fell on top of me. I ended up with my face deep in her cleavage. Her body felt very hot and she was sweating and shivering at the same time.

"Ah. You have a fever, Aikawa," I mumbled.

That explained the odd behavior, I guess. Maybe she has caught the same virus as me. I only wondered, how she had caught it? Or, rather, from whom? If it truly was only orally transmitted. Maybe not.

For now, I didn't want to move. Her breasts were hot – both literally and figuratively – smooth, and soft and she smelled intoxicating. Neither Yuzuko nor Yukari had breasts like this. Only Mom-san – I meant our homeroom teacher.

She muttered something, wrapped her hands around me and rolled onto her side, pulling me with her. She kept squeezing my face into her cleavage.

"Hey, I'm not your plush toy," I mumbled. But she was either unconscious or couldn't hear me from down here. She yanked at the blanket and pulled it over both of us, and squirmed, trying to get even closer to me, still shivering with cold.

"Okay, okay. I'll warm you up," I sighed. "It's kind of hard to breathe in here, you know."

"Just five more minutes, Kei …" she muttered.

She thinks she's talking to her friend. Maybe she caught this from her. Who knows what they do together. Maybe they do the same things as me, Yuzuko and Yukari.

As nice as it was to be in between these magnificent breasts, I had to breathe, so I moved so that I was at the face level with her. She permitted this, as long as I didn't try to get away from her – her arms automatically pulled me closer when I tried to.

She was muttering and mumbling something, eyes closed. "Aikawa? Are you okay?"

"Just five more minutes…" she whispered.

I didn't want to use violence, so I stayed where I was. At least Yuzuko and Yukari wouldn't barge in and see us, since they were both sick and at their homes.

Since she was so warm and comfortable, I drifted slowly into sleep.

Too bad that two hours later mom found us sleeping together like this.

I hope she believed my explanation. It _was_ true, honest! That's how this happened.

Kind of.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next chapter: … who knows. Though, Yuyushiki is all about Yui's harem. We all know that. :P

(Since I'm not going to tell what happened afterwards, I'll summarize it here: Aikawa was feeling a lot better when she woke up, and Yui's mom drove her home.)


End file.
